wrestling_legends_federationfandomcom-20200216-history
Diesel
Big Daddy Cool Diesel, is an American pro wrestler, one of the first men to be contracted to the WLF but is now with the NWA. He is a former member of the NWO He is the former tag team partner of Shawn Michaels as "The Dudes with Attitudes" and also Sid Vicious as the Skyscrapers. WLF Career Diesel made his first appearance on 30 May 2011 when he competed in a battle royal. He was eliminated early by Andre the Giant. This led up to a "Biggest man in the WLF" match the following week, which was won by Andre. In August 2011, Diesel was forced out of wrestling due to re-aggravated injuries, but did make a brief appearance on Prime Time 19 Sept 2011 and again on 26 Sept when he turned up to ensure IRS did not cheat in his match. He finally returned to the ring on 17 Oct when he teamed with the Rockers to take on IRS, Repo-Man and Virgil. On 5th December at Survivor Series Diesel starting coming to the ring dressed as the Dark Knight. He continued to do this for a number of weeks before returning back to his old persona. On 4 June 2012 he shocked the WLF by turning on his team mates the Rockers in a six man tag match. He revealed that he had just joined the NWO Throughout 2013 Diesel teamed with Shawn Michaels of and on as the "Dudes with Attitude." At Summer Slam 2013, he lost a retirement match against the Undertaker and was forced to leave the WLF. On 7 October 2013, Diesel came out during the main event in a mask to interfere in a steel cage match between NWA champion Barry Windham and Sid Vicious. He assaulted Windham and revealed himself as Sid's new tag team partner; the Skyscrapers. He was now signed to the NWA. His contract was not renewed by the WLF for 2014, but he returned in August 2014 as a member of the NWA. On The 100th episode of Prime Time Kevin Nash made his official return back to the ring in a four on four elimination match. His team consisted of Samoa Joe, Christopher Knight, Jose Dejesus, and Himself. They took on Brian Pillman, Barry Windham, Mr.Perfect Curt Henning, and Paul Ordorff. The Match came down to just Samoa Joe and Barry Windham. Nash had been DQ'd earlier on in the match and eliminated. Samoa Joe eventually won the match for his team. At SummerSlam on August 25th 2014 Kevin Nash stepped into the elimination Chamber with Ricky SteamBoat, Barry Wndham, Samoa Joe, Jose Dejesus, and Christopher Knight for the NWA Championship Belt. Nash unfourtanatley wasnt able to pull it off after being F-5d by an illegal entrant Brock Lesnar, and then officially eliminated by Barry Windham. The match had been grueling up to that point, and continued that way until Barry Windham took the victory, and the Belt. On September 22nd 2014 Nash teamed up with Macho King Randy Savage, Samoa Joe, and Jose Dejesus to take on the Neo Horsemen once again (Brian Pillman, Curt Henning,Paul Ordorff and Barry Windham). Tensions ran high on Nash's team. There were several times it looked like Joe and Nash were going to begin to brawl between themselves. However in the end Nash pulled over the victory for the Team. On the October 6th episode of prime time,Kevin Nash and Barry Windham, met in the ring to do battle over the NWA Championship. The Two beat each other back and forth. The match even spilled outside the ring to the floor. However in the end, after doing some considerable damage to the legs of Big Sexy, and putting his hand on the ropes to have leverage on the pin, Barry Windham Rolled up Kevin Nash To retain the title. He decided to leave the WLF at the end of 2015 to aid his good friend Scott Hall who was struggling with drug and alcohol addiction. Notable Feuds Andre the Giant Ov Terror IRS Kane Super Patriot RP'd by: 2011-2013: Warrior82 2014: Phatboii Category:Former WLF Members